


[Podfic] o, death, where is your sting?

by hydrandreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, just a little, past viktor/chris, raised catholic!viktor, sub!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrandreams/pseuds/hydrandreams
Summary: The last day that Viktor will spend coaching Yuuri in the dim quiet of Hatsetsu Ice Castle, Viktor kneels in front of his future husband to lace his skates. His knees ache, but they have since he was twenty-five, and with Yuuri’s smile sweet as Belgian chocolate he barely notices the pain in his joints.-tell me why is the pain of birth/lighter borne than the pain of death?(aka the story of viktor figuring out how to cope with his retirement and yuuri's impending retirement featuring old friends, new friends, beaches, rivers, and one very important and personally meaningful competition)





	[Podfic] o, death, where is your sting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteandsmall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandsmall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [o, death, where is your sting?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379565) by [infiniteandsmall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandsmall/pseuds/infiniteandsmall). 



> It took quite a while to get this particular ball rolling, but it's finally done! Many thanks to infiniteandsmall for permission to podfic!  
> When I first read this fic, I was struck by the beauty of SO MANY of the passages that I couldn't help but read them out loud... thus leading to me reading the whole thing out loud.   
> A little bit belated for my initial goal of Yuri on Ice's 1 year anniversary, but close enough. Hope you all enjoy!

Original fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379565)

Audio length: 58:53

The audio is available for download from Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d3fsffeeavib9oj/o%2C_death%2C_where_is_your_sting_infiniteandsmall.mp3) / [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/16ica4wer7tr9et/o%2C_death%2C_where_is_your_sting_infiniteandsmall.m4b)


End file.
